


Durin Metals

by Lasvegolas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Actually only Fili and Kili as Thranduil had Legolas prior, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, But thorin loves him, Fili Kili and Legolas are their children, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jewelry, M/M, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Overprotective Thorin, Parent Thranduil, Parent-Child Relationship, Post Mpreg, Swearing, Thorin's A+ Parenting, caps lock when Thorin screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasvegolas/pseuds/Lasvegolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield, CEO of Durin Metals, didn't miss his estranged husband Thranduil at all. Not at all. Then something happens...<br/>PS I hate spoiler summaries so you will just have to read the story if you want to know what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay first ever fanfiction and I have invited the lovely Ned from Pushing Daisies to help me disclaim, say hello Ned.  
> Ned- What? How did I get here? Chuck? Chuck? Digby? Help!  
> Hush now, this story has one of your actors character's in it, you'll love it.  
> Ned- I need to make pies, I am the pie maker.  
> Just disclaim the story then...  
> Ned- Er...Lasvegolas doesn't own anything and isn't making any money...?  
> Great! Hey are you aware that Emerson keeps his money in little knitted pouches?  
> Ned- What! Wait until I get back...
> 
> Alright well read and enjoy I hope :)

Chapter I

The foundry was a chaos of sound, with the countless ringing clanging of hammers, humming of drills and hiss of molten metals being poured. The soft scrape of pencils and inks of paper. The clink of beads and jewels. The tinker of gentle fingers busy with craftsmanship, mingled with the tapping of keyboards and voices on phones. Sounds of a normal work day at the headquarters of premier jewelry makers in the world.

High above the basement level workshops, shiney showrooms, boardrooms, and offices Thorin Oakenshield, mining magnate CEO of the billion dollar Durin Metals, and founder of world renown jewelry label Erebor, sat in his penthouse office looking over the sketches for the latest designs, a heavy frown settled on his face as he flipped rapidly through the folder of pages before him.

"These are anything but original," he said coldly, his blue eyes staring around at the group of advisors standing awkwardly in front of his desk. They all looked worried.

"Surely this isn't what you seriously expected me to consider?" he added raising a dark eyebrow sinisterly.

"Thorin, this is the best we have to show you from the new design team," a snowy haired man said finally, perhaps his long acquaintance giving him the courage to speak.

"The best?" Thorin's disbelieving voice was low and his face darkened further as he continued speaking, "These are worthless trash, nothing worthy of the Durin name could ever look like this! Tell me again Ori, why do I bother to pay these useless people!" His voice rose to a loud growl.

"To d-d-d-design jewelry?" Ori a thin young man dressed in a wooly sweater over his suit jacket and who's life as Thorin's secretary wasn't an easy one, answered in a cautious stammer.

"Then fire the lot of them and get me someone with decent talent!" Shouted Thorin, throwing the entire folder of papers back across his desk at him.

"Belly rings? Do not bring such before my eyes again!" He warned darkly as the others shifted uncomfortably around exchanging pained glances.

"It's best available," Balin said softly.

"Huh...unlikely."

"And we must start production of the new series immediately or risk missing the next season's deadlines. Others in the world won't wait," he continued, as if the dark haired male hadn't spoken.

Thorin looked at him for a long moment then slowly rose, his hands flat on the desk. Staring straight at Balin, he said flatly, "Fire them all and get me a better design team by this afternoon."

His tone was final and Balin sighed in defeat; nodding to Thorin he turned and followed the others out the room.

 

Thorin watched them go, he felt slightly guilty at speaking so harshly to Balin, one of his most loyal employees, and indeed friend, in front of the other advisors, but he felt in this matter his stance must be made crystal clear. For no reason ever would he accept anything less than the absolute best for his precious company!

The right designs would come, he felt sure...something perfectly beautiful. Designs to be proud of releasing.

A noise alerted him out of his ponderings and he looked up to see Balin once more before him.

"There was nothing wrong with those designs, lad," Balin came to the point straight away. 

Thorin snorted rudely. "Belly rings and engraved hair...scrolls! Balin, it's flea market stuff! I will not allow-" He began hotly.

"It's a form of jewelry very valuable for our Middle Eastern clinetel and those 'scrolls', as you call them, are ancient Norwegian royal heirloom jewelry, each which will take upward of two hundred hours to hand work. It's not bad stuff, Thorin," Balin interrupted flatly. 

Thorin stared at him in annoyance. 

"I don't like them," he grumbled.

"I am aware, but as it's very likely that nothing is ever going to please you perhaps you could be slightly more willing to accept-" Balin began hesitantly.

"Oh really? And just what is that supposed to imply?" asked Thorin quietly, an edge to his voice. 

Balin looked at him directly his eyes frank, "Just that you can not judge every other artist's work on his...Thorin it's not right."

Thorin sat up very straight.

"I judge NOTHING on anybody's work!" He barked furiously, "Who ever it is you are referring to anyway!" He finished pettishly.

"I am referring to the company's most prolific designer and your-"

"Silence!!! How dare you bring him up, I never want to hear of him again! I certainly don't want his work. When have I ever compared the new work to-to-HIS? When? You name a time! I haven't ever mentioned him, actually I had forgotten about him and his stupid designs! Ha, why would I even think of him? Haven't we done four whole seasons of new releases since he left?" Thorin roared in fury, his eyes dark with temper as he looked at Balin.

"Isn't it the truth, he left enough pre-designs and sketches for almost every thing you have approved since he left?" Balin returned firmly, but his eyes were soft with a faint pity, "Thorin lad, you need to let it go."

"I have let go," Thorin's voice was icy and distant.

"Because you are an old friend I am going to forget this conversation, Balin and warn you never to refer to it again," there was a dark warning in his tone and the older man looked at him sadly.

"Fine lad, I will say no more but perhaps, and I speak for the good of the company, you should at least consider hiring someone from the same region. Maybe their work would be similar and you would...let us make something," he suggested gently.

"Leave the room before I make you leave the building permanently," Thorin hissed, his eyes jet black with rage and Balin took a cautious step backwards from his furious employer but still held eye contact bravely.

"How dare you imply that I am putting my company in jeopardy by having some kind 

of hang up on a worthless person and his designs," Thorin said in low voice, clearly struggling not to start screaming at his advisor. 

But Balin just gave him a knowing look, "Your words not mine," he said gently and Thorin flinched then jumped to his feet seizing a glass paper weight, "GET OUT!" He shouted and Balin moving in a nimble way that belied his snowy head, left, shutting the door a mere second before the sound of glass shattering against it was heard.

 

Alone, Thorin Oakenshield gave vent to his feelings by sending another valuable ornamental glasswork to its death against the wall of his office, destroying it and the large glass cover of the picturebox it struck. Jaw clenched tight, he stared unseeing at the ruined wall display. How dare Balin bring him up! He refused to even think about him, he was long gone and good riddance to him! Balin was completely wrong with his assumptions anyway.

Thorin felt he couldn't care less really...apart from perhaps the designs, in that, Balin was perhaps correct, he admitted privately. Yes, maybe the design work he did miss, it was true that somehow nothing else seemed to be worthy of his famous brand. But that was it.

Returning to his desk Thorin sighed, he knew he had no choice really and soon he would have to approve some of the new designs to commence manufacturing. He knew it and he hated it. They just didn't feel right...perhaps he should give thought to Balin's suggestion of employees from that region. Would they too have the gift of making true Ereborian treasures? He didn't know...would their work be of the same style, would they look similar to him and be here reminding him daily of what he no longer had? Thorin shuddered.

Damn it all, despite everything he should have demanded that he remained working for the company...externally naturally, since Thorin couldn't stand him but...

 

Suddenly, loud urgent knocking sounded and his eyes flicked to the door as it opened and his secretary and Balin both rushed in looking pale and anxious. Thorin eyed them both with displeasure, couldn't he get five minutes privacy to think in this place?

"Well Ori, what now?" He asked impatiently, sending Balin a cool look before turning to Ori, noting the paper bag he was holding with faint puzzlement. Had he had that before? Was he carrying his lunch around?

Ori stared at him a long moment, his eyes large behind his black framed glasses.

"Oh, oh, Sir...there's been two pol-police men come in, they...they just brought in some stolen jewelry they confiscated from a d-d-d-detained s-s-s-suspect!" Ori stuttered out with a gasp.

 Thorin blinked.

"Okay," he said cautiously, "So...?"

"They t-think it m-m-m-may be Durin make b-b-but n-n-need it con..confirmed," Ori continued, his hands gripping and ungripping on the bag he was holding.

"Ah yes, well I am sure you are perfectly qualified to do such a thing Ori. Thank you for checking but there was really no need to bother me," said Thorin as gently as he could whilst sending Balin a look of disbelief. Were they trying to send him mad? To his surprise Balin gave him an oddly grave look and shook his head.

"No he can't," the older man said, his voice tense. At this Thorin frowned.

"Why not? All Durin work is hallmarked!" he barked.

"T-h-this is isn't T-Thorin," gulped Ori weakly, looking at him with a mixture of fear?...Pity? 

Thorin stared at him bewildered then jumped up as a sudden thought hit him.

"My God! You mean they are fakes! Someone has dared to forge our brand!" He shouted, anger spiking at such an idea.

"No n-n-no no I me-mean they look real b-but they have other marks, the Oaken..shield symbol, but no hal.. hallmarked," said Ori sending looking at him awfull look and Thorin was at a loss as Balin moved forward.

"Thorin, it's not that we think they're fakes, in fact I know they are not, it's about who they may have belonged to," he said gently, his eyes full of concern, as Thorin, his eyes wide, went still.

"Yes...you see they look like," but Balin didn't need to continue for Thorin had already recalled just who in the world apart from his immediate family was in possession of any jewelry bearing his own personal seals and a ball of dread rolled in his gut as with a fluid motion he leapt across the desk and snatched the bag from Ori's fingers. With shaking hands he turned and emptied it onto the surface of his desk.

 

What emerged made his heart stop with disbelief and he looked numbly at the sight before his eyes. 

The truly priceless sparkling necklace of thin intertwined fine gold and mithril links each handworked with diamonds and pearls. The white gold ear hoops most of which sported little gems or tiny gold charms...there would be ten, four for one ear, six on the other, Thorin knew, if they had all been removed. The wide silver wrist cuffs, each studded with white gems and engravings he recognised from his own hands and innocuously enough in the face of all the other riches, a plain gold ring. It was this, Thorin reached out and touched gently with a trembling hand.

 

Thorin stared at the jewelry unable to speak.

"We had to show you, lad...I recognised it but baring those symbols you're the only one that can confirm it," Balin said.

"It's Thranduil's," Thorin's voice sounded distant even to his own ears, "How did the police find these again?" He asked, tensing as his eyes burned onto the necklace with sudden intention and he reached to examine it. 

"They found these, along with many other stolen items on home of a well known suspect detained for several house breaking offenses in the city. Apparently all the other stolen items had been reported missing and have since been claimed by the owners. But these were not and nobody has filed a claim for similiar items, they have no leads. Apparently a female officer recognised them as having Durin characteristic leading to them coming to enquire of any records telling if any of our customers owned such pieces."

"Was he a violent offender?" Thorin said suddenly.

"No. There is no record of him ever physically harming or indeed actually robbing anyone face to face. He operated by targeting empty houses...he claimed he found these items." Balin respond his own eyes looking at the items uneasily.

 

Thorin fingered the necklace at the place it had been broken, it's delicate weaving torn asunder...destroyed. 

"Thranduil never removes this, it's his most treasured possession and he wouldn't let anyone take it without a fight." 

"Aye lad, but the man swears he never took it off anyone." 

"It must have been ripped off his neck..." Thorin said dully as he ran the broken necklace through his fingers gently, before setting it back down. He picked up a cuff, looking intently at the ugly rust like stain marring its beauty. 

"Was all the other other jewelry also covered in dried blood?" He asked, his tone oddly calm.

"No apparently these were the only damaged items," Balin confirmed.

"He is lying," Thorin's voice was icy with certainty. Suddenly, he made a pained sound of horror and once more looked wildly at the jewelry. He began rapidly sorting through the small pile, then not finding what he sought, he turned back and grabbed the bag, ripping it open as he searched frantically.

"Is this all?" he barked wildly, bending down to hunt on the floor.

"W-w-what?" Ori asked, in confusion.

"Is this all the jewelry that came in? WAS THERE ANYTHING ELSE? A SILVER NECKLACE AND BRACELET, BOTH WITH EMERALD LEAVES!" Thorin roared in true panic. 

"Oh-oh...ah yes, I mean no, that was all! Only those items," Ori cried hurriedly, possibly to frightened to think straight, in face of Thorin's emotions. 

"Aye lad, that was all," said Balin, his face dawning with sudden understanding as Thorin, relaxing slightly, stood up slowly, taking a deep shaking breath as he did so.

"Then mostly likely, Legolas is unharmed. His isn't here" he said hoarsely, feeling relief flood him. 

 

"Yes, hopefully the little one wasn't involved if his isn't here," agreed Balin, his face grave. Thorin made an angry sound. "Thranduil doesn't let him wear it on show much, but what the stupid fool was flashing his about for, I don't know," he growled, "Reckless, vain, idiot! I have warned him before-" his voice rose.

"Now, now we don't know that," soothed Balin, "he may not have been-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE DOES!" screamed Thorin, his face red with pent up emotions, "He was always flashing that stupid necklace about and dancing about half naked, decked out like a FUCKING CHRISTMAS TREE! I don't know how someone hasn't attacked him, stolen the damn stuff before, and tried to rape the useless idio.." Thorin's enraged rant cut off abruptly as he went a sickly grey colour, as he again looked at the broken and bloodied items on his desk.

The room was eerily silent.

"Leave us, Ori," Balin told Ori, who was nervously fiddling with the edge of his jumper, clearly trying to look invisible. The young man nodded gratefully, and hurried out casting a look of distress at Thorin who was looking unseeingly into the space before him.

"It may not have been that way Thorin," Balin said after a long moment, once Ori had left.

"Or it may damn well have been that way, Balin," Thorin grated as if he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"There is no point assuming without proof."

"Proof? Proof! Oh come on! Why else would he not have reported it missing at once, or come here demanding its recovery?" Shouted Thorin, with his voice ragged, he battled with the overwhelming urge to kill someone or something, as the answer to the little question (which had been muttering inside his mind since he first saw the stolen items) 'just why had Thranduil not come?' was answered. 

Balin was silent then nodded slowly saying heavily, "Well maybe...at any rate at least we can hope the boy wasn't harmed. There being no sign of him being involved."

"That doesn't help me, Balin," Thorin said bluntly as he went towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Nori, I must locate Thranduil at once."

"I have already told him of the situation. He is on the case, I also had Dwalin sent for," Balin said referring to his brother and Thorin's personal high security body guard used mainly for travelling to risky countries for business.

Thorin turned and exchanged a look with his longest advisor. "Thank you friend," he said softly and Balin nodded.

They left the room and hurried along the corridor, Thorin barely registering the white haired man's presence, so distracted was he by his own troubles. His mind was still reeling in shock.

Thranduil hurt! Robbed of his beautiful jewels, injured enough to bleed and possibly molested.... Thorin didn't fool himself that anything other than that sort of private humiliation would have prevented Thranduil from storming into Durin to announce his loss and demand all resources to aid its immediate recovery. The damn stuff was his obsession, nothing was placed above it asides from Legolas...

At the thought of Legolas Thorin felt his chest clenching tightly. Dear Lord, let nothing have happened to him! Surely, Thranduil would have let him know if Legs had been harmed...

"Yes but perhaps he also could have let you know that he himself had been attacked and hurt," a dark voice whispered in his head. 

Thorin refused to examine the feeling that gave him. Murderous rage and tremendous pain, why hadn't he come to him at once? Surely, even with all that had occurred between them, Thranduil still should have trusted him enough to come. 

Thorin felt slightly sick that he clearly had not. Lost on those dark thoughts he didn't noticed the lady with the two children walking rapidly towards him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Well first let me say wow, thank you to everyone for the hits, kudeos and reviews. I think I answered everybody but if not, thank you!  
> Ned- Only one person answered my question...  
> Yeah, well not everyone likes pies Ned  
> Ned- Lasvegolas, pie is life.  
> Please just disclaim.  
> Ned- Legolas doesn't own anything and isn't making any money...or pies.  
> Okay...thanks Ned.  
> Well enjoy.

Durin Metals- Chapter 2.

He should have gone to Thorin...  
This thought lingered in Thranduil's mind as he gazed in the mirror, stretching out a hand, he gently touched the glass reflection of the face before him. He scarcely recognized himself with the all swelling from the ugly bruises, at least his nose hadn't been broken, only felt like it, the doctors had assured him. Turning away from the mirror, he winced as pain from his ribs lanced through him. Those, he had been told were fractured, he looked down at the cast on his right wrist. Broken. Thranduil felt broken as he stared at yet another reminder of the horrible attack. Images of it flooded his mind making him feel sick. He suddenly, desperately wanted to call Thorin...but that wasn't really an option, he thought, darkly imagining the scene.  
"Hello Thorin, just thought you might like to know I was attacked the other day... Hurt? Oh yes, bashed up, cracked ribs and molested..." Thranduil shuddered and his stomach rolled at the memory of the weight heavy body on top of him, the foul panting breath and fiercely he slammed the door on the memory, "Oh and they also stole all my jewelry."  
Thranduil imagined Thorin's reaction to everthing, especially the loss the the jewelry. It would be horrible. Oh, he would also be terribly shocked and probably upset over Thranduil's suffering but Thranduil also knew, he would blame him for it. Blame him and then try to take Legolas! Thranduil had no doubt that Thorin, who had been incensed that he had taken him, would quickly seize the opportunity to claim Thranduil an unfit parent and say that Legolas would be far better off living with Thorin and his brothers.  
Thranduil's heart clenched at the thought of the twins.  
They would be turning four soon, for possibly the millionth time he wondered what they looked like now, he hadn't seen them in so long. But it's for best really, he reminded himself, no point in interfering with them and confusing them when he wouldn't be allowed access. That was part of the custody arrangements, no contact. Damn Thorin.  
'Ah, but that only happened after you, yourself refused Thorin any ability to see Legolas,' A nasty little sing song voice in his head said.  
It was my right! Legolas is my own child! Defended Thranduil at once.  
'Thorin adored him as his own,' the voice said and Thranduil sighed.

He deeply regretted his rash decision to forbid Thorin any access to Legolas that day, which had resulted in a brutal return serve by Thorin who took sole custody of their infant twins and immediately banned Thranduil right back. Furiously Thranduil had stormed off with Legolas in deep pit of rage. Of course, weeks later he calmed down from his fury and was horrified at how badly he had handled everything, but it was too late. Too late to apologise. Too late to have any part of the twins lives...  
And it certainly was now, thought Thranduil, Thorin, it seemed had clearly moved on. Thranduil had seen the tabloid covers, how could he not? Seen the pictures of Thorin out and about, dining, talking with and embracing the pretty dark haired lady. He had told himself he couldn't care less;.and almost believed himself.  
Pictures of the twins were almost impossible to find, although Thranduil always searched the magazines carefully but without any real hope. Thorin was very protective of them and they lived in almost total seclusion.  
How different from the countless front pages of international newspapers and magazines Legolas had regularly appeared on, as he went everywhere with them around the world as they travelled. Thorin and he had been snapped by press daily as they paused in whatever business they had gone to a country for, to take Legolas to parks, playgrounds, zoos, ice cream parlors and toy stores. The blond child, a prized photo for paparazzi.  
Thranduil, as long as they didn't get too close, had never really minded the attention but Thorin had always been uncomfortable. So no surprise he was so secretive about the twins, although rumors were he spoilt them dreadfully as he once had Legolas.  
Indeed Thorin had loved Legolas and would no doubt jump at the chance to have him back. Thranduil thought crankily, but he wasn't going to.  
Thank God that Legolas had just recently finally, finally stopped asking when they were going home! After so long of being questioned every bedtime Thranduil had begun to wonder if he ever would, it was hard to continually say no, even though he was almost certain Legolas no longer really remembered Thorin, just that he had once lived somewhere far nicer than the small run down apartment they now resided in.

That too, was Thorin's fault, thought Thranduil bitterly. If only he hadn't signed that stupid agreement never to work for another rival jewelry label, with his reputation Thranduil could have gone to work anywhere on a six figure salary. But out of loyalty to Thorin, Erebor and some stupid romantic notion, Thranduil had forsaken all others work wise as a wedding gift to Thorin. It had actually been his own idea, after how upset and paranoid Thorin had become after a serious rival had tried to poach Thranduil on a huge contract. To Thranduil, extremely happy at Erebor, and even happier with Thorin, it had been a simple thing. Now unable to work anywhere decent, and possessing no other real skills, he had been forced to find more menial work he hated.  
Thinking about Thorin made his head hurt and was pointless, he was fine without him, Thranduil thought determinedly as he stamped down the rising urge to snatch up Legolas, run out and take the next taxi straight to Durin Metals.

The two little boys, one noticeably taller than the other, despite there only being minutes between their births ran towards Thorin, each latching on with a grabbing hug to a leg, preventing his movement.  
"Daddy! Dada," and Thorin instantly swooped down to hug them both.  
"Boys! What are you doing here?" He asked cheerfully, giving Dis a searching look. Surely it wasn't time for them to be back from kindergarten yet. Dis in reply said lightly,  
"Oh an early day doesn't hurt, and I think time with Daddy was wanted." She gave Thorin a meaningful stare as she lightly touched the top of Fili's bright head, who while still hugging Thorin had a distinctly downcast air about him, his dark blue eyes distant in a look Thorin instantly regonised as trouble ahead...eerily similar to another high strung blond he knew...His twins mood had clearly affected Kili as well because he was clinging tightly to Thorin's neck.  
Thorin sighed concerned, quickly he scooped up Kili, who having inherited his other fathers height was already a head taller than his twin and really too big now. He took Fili's hand. Unlike Kili who sought closeness when distressed, Thorin knew trying to coddle an upset Fili was a definite no-no. Fili had Thranduil's temper, the calmer and morecwithdrawn he was the more chance of a massive explosion of tantrums at the slightest provocation, crowding him being the most dangerous.  
Instead Thorin began chatting to the ever merry natured Kili, who by some miracle had inherited neither his broodiness and lack of trust or Thranduil's ego and temper. Kili was a happy child. Fili, Thorin felt keenly was not. Especially these last few weeks. It wasn't that he was unhappy per say, just that he wasn't as happy as he should be. It bothered Thorin deeply and kept him awake some nights.

Dis waited until Thorin had let the boys into the lavish playroom beside his office and made sure, they both went to suitable distractions. Kili to his blocks and Fili to stare out the large tinted window.  
"What's happened?" He asked quietly, somehow knowing he wouldn't be liking the answer. Dis made a frustrated gesture in response.  
"I barely know myself, it seems Fili was in a fight with another child. They both became physical. Oh, merely a push and shove," she added, seeing the look of alarm on Thorin's face, "They were separated and naturally both families were asked to collect their children for the day, so Fili and Kili came home," she finished calmly.  
Thorin nodded, thinking how he liked Dis's blunt way of speaking the facts without any embroidery or unnecessary chatter.  
"Right...Kili wasn't involved?" He checked.  
"No, he wasn't in the room when it happened, although naturally he picked up on Fili's mood."  
"Ah of course," Thorin nodded and wondered what on earth to say next, Lord, his young son brawling and being sent home from kindergarden! Dis's blue eyes bored into him and suddenly, not for first time he thought how he disliked her blunt way of speaking the facts. He had a feeling he was not going to enjoy the next conversation much. He opened his mouth but she beat him to it.  
"So what's going on, Thorin? Fili is clearly suffering some emotional turmoil, this behavior is totally unlike him, it's been getting worse and now this! How long are you going to allow this to continue for, unhelped?" She fired at him in a low voice. Thorin scowled at her.  
"First of all, I have never neglected Fili's wellbeing for an instant, this as you well know is a completely new event and secondly I...have no idea what's making him behave like this," he admitted, feeling rather shameful.  
Dis, still frowning looked slightly less like she wanted to gut him, but only slightly.  
"You must have some idea! Really a month ago Fili was a normal happy child but now he is quiet, withdrawn, moody, picking fights! Thorin you must see we have a serious problem."  
Thorin sighed heavily, feeling terrible.  
"I know...I just honesty don't know what caused this, I tried asking but..." He trailed off, turning to look at his blond son standing by the window.  
Dis hummed thoughtfully.  
"I admit I also haven't been able to figure out a cause, in any other circumstances I would have been suspicious of their not having you or I with them for the last trip we took for business in Lothlorien but they have always adored staying with Bilbo and Fili especially seemed sad to leave this time, so that can't be it."  
"No, no of course not." Thorin agreed, completely certain that Bilbo would never be the cause of any upset. The short, rather fussy man was his dearest friend, and besides Dis, the only person he completely trusted with his precious children.  
"I don't know Thorin, perhaps we should start considering professional intervention," murmured Dis, "A therapist, or maybe even he might need medication."  
At that, a shudder of distaste went through Thorin, immediately rejecting the idea of some strangers poking at Fili's mind, and as for drugs! God, the child was only a baby who knows what damage such things could do to his system and by the stone if Thranduil ever found out! A shiver ran down Thorin's spine at the idea of his reaction, the blond who believed in naturopathy had a passionate hatred of all forms of synthetic medications, believing them to be toxic and dangerous. Thorin, who had more general views on the subject had clashed serveral times with his husband on the topic, especially on his insistence of getting Legolas vaccinated and taken to the doctor while sick with flu. Thranduil had grudgingly agreed to the vaccines but held firm on his views on flu medications. In the end Thorin had given up. Feeling rather put out that Legolas dosed up with Thranduil's natural cures had recovered quickly enough while he with the medicine had remained unwell far longer...But even with his acceptance of modern medicine, the idea of giving Fili some kind of mood altering substance didn't sit well and if Thranduil ever found out he would probably try to kill him...Hell, Thorin couldn't even convince him to have pain relief while giving birth.

Thinking about him jerked Thorin back to the current situation.  
"Oh God, I forgot...Dis I must go, there is an urgent matter that needs my attention," he said roughly as he recalled the broken jewelery. Having reassured himself that both twins were alright physically if not emotionally at present he felt a strong need leave.  
Dis's eyes widened in shock, she made an angry noise,  
"Excuse me? What? Thorin we are discussing the wellbeing of your son and you have something else more important to attend to?" She asked incredulously.  
"Dis, I have to go, when I return we-" He began but she stopped him with a raised hand.  
"Thorin Oakenshield, when we are discussing your children nothing is more important. I can't believe this! What is so important that you have to go immediately?" Dis snarled in a low voice, she laid a hand on his arm, apparently not above resisting him physically if he tried to move to depart.  
"Dis, I can't explain!" shot back Thorin in a mutter.  
"Too right you can't! Damn it Thorin, this is my nephew! I am not going to allow you to simply brush this aside because you don't feel like handling it!" Dis was so furious her voice shook and Thorin gave her a look of stunned disbelief, his blue eyes glittering with anger.  
"What the Hell did you just accuse me of?" He growled outraged at having such a crime leveled against him. But Dis stared back unbowed. Their eyes clashed, both daring the other to speak first but instead it was Kili, apparently, the only one in the room to hear the knocking on the door. Bouncing up, he ran over to reach for the door handle, positioned Thorin had always felt at a safe unreachable height, but before his eyes Kili gave leap and almost caught it, frowning in concentration, the little boy tried again, this time the tips of his fingers reached the handle and it turned, but not enough, before Kili fell back down.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
"KILI NO! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" His and Dis's roars filled the room simultaneously and Kili turned to look at them his large eyes wide with shock and fright, his lip trembled.  
Behind them Fili also turned in fright. Rushing over, Dis gathered Kili up into a hug and began murmuring apologies.  
"Oh Kili, I am sorry, but what were you doing with the door?"  
"I-a letting in Mr Balin...I can reach if I jump up," Mumbled Kili, looking on the verge of tears. Thorin shared a look of horror with Dis as he imagined the possibility of Kili escaping the room with Fili in tow and getting lost in the world, kidnapped, run over by a bus...  
"Thorin, I swear I had no idea," said Dis and Thorin nodded, eyeing the door he knelt and took Kili's hands.  
"Kili, I am sorry I shouted at you, but you gave Daddy a fright. Kili, you are not allowed to open the door like that alright? It could be a stranger."  
"But it's Mr Balin," whined Kili.  
"No, Kili, promise me no more," Thorin asked his voice firm and Kili giving him a sad look nodded, he seemed to want to say something else but instead looked away  
"Are you alright sweetie? We are sorry for shouting and you're not in trouble, just you must not do it again," said Dis patting his head.  
Kili nodded slowly, then turned and looked up towards his twin, Fili as he approached, gazing, at them an unreadable expression on his face, something Thorin didn't like. Silently Fili took Kili's hand and lead him away. Thorin and Dis exchanged uneasy looks. Behind them the knocking went on more urgently.  
With a muffled curse, Thorin swung around and opened the door, feeling as if his whole life was currently falling down around him...again. The sight of Balin flanked by Ori and young Gimli didn't improve it.  
"Yes?" It was Dis who spoke, Thorin could only stand frozen, as a sense of impending doom washed over him. He knew at once it was bad news. Balin looked shaken and Ori had tears in his eyes.  
"Well what is it?" Dis asked again, her tone slightly more wary.  
Balin coughed as if dry swallowing a lump in his tought, gesturing toward to boys behind them he said,  
"Probably better if you stepped out for a moment."  
Numbly, Thorin obeyed and Dis, glancing back at the twins both staring at the scene with clear interest, grabbed the clearly confused Gimli and shoved him into the room.  
"Gimli, how nice to see you. Watch the boys," she ordered, shutting the door.  
Balin gestured them along the hallway but Thorin, unable to bear it, snapped,  
"Tell me."  
Balin looked uneasy, "Well lad, young Ori here overheard me telling Nori about...matters," he began eyeing Dis who, looking nonplussed gave an exclamation.  
"Nori! What in the world, Thorin-"  
"Go on!" Thorin barked, his nerves at breaking point.  
"Yes, well he overheard and had the idea...indeed I should have thought of it-"  
"Yes?" Thorin gritted out.  
"To ring the hospitals to check if anyone answering the description-"  
"Hospitals? Thorin what is going on? Thorin it's not Ferin is it?" cried Dis in alarm but Thorin's control had snapped.  
"SHUT UP! FUCK FERIN; DAMN HIM TO HELL ANYWAY! WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT?" he shouted, advancing at the quaking Ori. Dis stepped back with a gasp and Ori nodding frantically held out a paper folder toward Thorin like a shield.  
"M-m-m-m-medical R-report....Th-th-th-Thorin I am so sorry," he quavered, looking into Thorin's eyes.  
Thorin snatched it with a growl and flipped it open, his eyes scanning rapidly. Balin looked drawn and Ori wrung his hands as Dis looked on bewildered.  
The silence was palpable, then Balin shut his eyes as Thorin made a horrible chocking noise, the papers falling from his hands. Raising his head, eyes wide and skin almost grey he was so pale, he gave them a blank look. Then a frantic light came into his eyes.  
"ORI, GET MY CAR, NOW! GET DWALIN!" he roared and stormed away, Ori frantically running along beside him, dialing on his phone.  
Balin watched them but Dis stooped down and gathered up the fallen papers, brow furrowed she looked at them curiously.  
It was indeed a hospital report, one from an emergency section, she realised in surprise, knowing that such a document was extremely private and possibly illegal to have unless you were the person concerning it. Why would Ori be looking up such a thing? What had Thorin read to cause such a reaction?  
Feeling nervous, she began reading.

*Dale-Laketown Hospital (that big one on the other side if the city)  
*Emergency Department (hmmm)  
*August 2nd (what was that? six days ago)  
*Statistics  
Sex >Male  
D.O.B> March 25th 1979 (35)  
Blood Type> OB (OB?)  
Allergies> Dairy (Oh my)  
Height> 196cm/6'5" (very tall)  
Weight> 79kg (very thin)  
Complexion> Fair  
Hair> Blond (oh)  
Eyes> Blue  
Name> Withheld (Oh)  
*Details  
>Male. Presented voluntarily to emergency department with injuries consisting of physical battery and sexual assault.  
Injuries  
*Sever contusions on facial area, ribs, upper arms. Swelling to left eye.  
*Swallow abrasions palms, elbows.  
*Fractures to ribs to left side of body  
*Distal radius fracture on right wrist.  
> After preliminary treatment patient refused both medication admittance. 

Dis stared at the scant information, then her eyes flew to meet Balin's.  
"Balin...who is this?" She asked, even as she knew what the answer must be, there were just too many clues pointing to the answer. The blood type, which both twins shared and Fili's intolerance to all dairy, something she had read could be an inherent condition with male pregnancy. She knew it must be.  
Balin nodded gravely, "Aye, lass, unfortunately we think it must be."  
At his words Dis recalled the horrible information in the report and leant against the wall, feeling sick with horror and pity as the reality of the situation sunk in.  
"Oh God...Thorin, no wonder...and I wouldn't listen," She whispered, tears burning her eyes as she thought about it. Her heart ached for the man she knew only as a vague shadow in her brother's past, the twins's other father. She had never met him, indeed having broken contact with Thorin over a stupid feud and had gone on a private sabbatical living in the Amazon for five years. She had been totally unaware of her brother's three year marriage, only discovering it sitting in an airport lounge filled with out of date magazines with pictures of her brother and mysterious platinum blond man. Such pictures of the couple, laughing and smiling together, apparently hand in hand running Erebor, a label which was now apparently reknown worldwide, intent on taking the world together. Thorin looked more relaxed and happy than the stern often bad tempered person she had left. The sight gave Dis the courage to try to mend bridges and so she changed her flight and was on the next plane to home intent on surprising her brother and his new love and hopefully forgetting the past. She only hoped the shock wasn't too much!

But it was Dis who got the shock when her knock was opened to a haggard, broken looking Thorin with two small infants screaming in his arms. He took one look at Dis and promptly fell into her outstretched arms in a display of emotion she had never seen from him. Horrified, she learned of the divorce, the twins, and the custody arrangements but that was all. No more would Thorin say about anything, apparently satisfied with the state of affairs At first, thinking that the marriage must have been something Thorin had entered to further the company, a business contract he had not been happy with and regretted Dis soon realised, nothing added up. Her intended comforting comments at dinner one night, that at least Thorin had the children had resulted in Thorin flinching and leaving the table. The walls of the apartment were all strangely bliank, and the furniture seemed to be oddly placed as if things were missing, also there were two rooms that no one was allowed to enter except Thorin. Dis, never known for minding her own business, had been unable to resist the urge to look one day. In the first, she was met with a vast array of furniture and boxes full clothing, paintings, trinkets all in a large window surrounded room, with work benches, piled high with sketch books and photos of jewelry adverts pinned to the walls, it took her seconds to comprehend that this was Thorin's designer husband's personal studio, and that it now housed every memory of the other. Clearly, Thorin had shoved any reminders of him in there. Noticing there was even a collection of dirt filled pots, house plants, now dead. Dis backed out.  
The other room was even more startling, and sadder. As the door swung slowly open, Dis blinked to realise she was in a child's room. But what a room it was; before her eyes stood a magical forest wonderland, its pale green walls painted into a tree like grove, the walls overlayed with metal decoratarions, endless creatures of the forest depicting foxes, rabbits, deer, hedgehogs, insects hammered in bronze, copper, silver, gold all realistic and decorated with gems, even tiny mithril birds in the branchs. Staring at a majestic etching of an elk with took up almost one entire wall, standing protectively beside the vast carved bed, with its draped canopy of leaf shaped net curtains strung with tiny golden acorns, making it look like a towering oak tree. Recognising her brother's distinctive style in every feature, Dis didn't need to see the large framed photo of a smiling Thorin, with a laughing golden haired child on his knee, while behind him, arms around both was Thranduil, happiness making him more stunning than the magazines had ever depicted, his pale blue eyes glowing as he kissed Thorin's cheek tenderly. It was very clear her brother had been far more deeply into a loving marriage than she had first supposed.  
Suddenly, feeling ashamed of her trespassing on such a private matter, Dis had left quickly and never attempted to pry into the mystery of her brother's beautiful husband and the blond boy again.

Now standing in the hallway, she was hit by the awful feeling she was about to find out more about them, from circumstances far more terrible than she had ever imagined.  
"Please, what happened?" She asked, beseechingly at Balin.  
"Well some jewelry was brought in-" Balin began to recount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well let me know what you think. All comments & opinions welcome. I will freely admit the hospital report is a bit shaky but not really knowing the true way,I kept it basic.  
> Ned- Don't forget to tell about the blog!  
> Oh right! Yeah if you like the brilliant Lee Pace-  
> Ned- My actor! Also Thranduil!  
> Ned they know who he is...as I was saying before Pie Maker interrupted if you like Lee Pace check out my tumblr blog  
> a-leethal-attraction@tumblr.com  
> #shamelessselfpromo

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the end. Please let me know what you think and also for all you shy people who can't think of a review, you now have something to leave in the comments because Ned has a question since he is helping to disclaim permanently now.  
> Ned- Only because I am hiding from Emerson.  
> The question Ned.  
> Ned- Right, Have you ever made a pie?  
> Yes lots, actually the first pie I made was-  
> Ned- Lasvegolas, I am asking the reader.  
> Oh right...bye.  
> Thanks to Too_Fargone for being my beta reader.


End file.
